Between the Lines
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, one-shots, and two shots that will expand on some of the things I mention in my Series. Sometimes, the best reading comes from reading between the lines. For further information, read my Series. Ensemble Cast.
1. Chapter 1 False Reassurance

Between the Lines

_**A/N: What this is, basically, is a series of drabbles and one shots that will expand a bit on some of the things I mention in my long series. I will name where each drabble/one shot takes place in accordance to my Time Line, as well as the characters in them. **_

**Story One:** _False Reassurance_

**Time Line**: Right after _One Eyed Jack_ ends. (Bit of Movie mentioned)

**Character(s):** Ilosovic Stayne & Iracebeth

Iracebeth was fuming. She had just heard the most vicious rumor from her courtier, Lady Big Ears. How dare Stayne have the temerity to throw himself at Um? How dare he try to seduce another woman? He would pay for his indiscretion, she vowed.

Ilosovic came into the throne room, giving her a small, insolent smile. "You called, Majesty?"

Iracebeth smiled, and Ilosovic felt his stomach shrivel up. When the Queen smiled, that meant trouble, and when she spoke in her calm voice, Ilosovic paled. "Stayne, I have heard a rumor from someone that you and Um were caught in the main corridor in, shall we say, a….compromising position. I want an explanation, now!" She barked the last line, and Ilosovic gulped, and then fell prone on the steps before the throne.

"Um forced herself on me. I told her, my heart belongs to you, but she is….obsessed with me." He mentally cursed himself for the lies he had just told, and bit his lip to keep from protesting when Iracebeth solved the problem in her usual way.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Ilosovic sighed and stood, knowing that she would want him to arrest Um himself. He was about to leave the Throne Room when Iracebeth called him back. "Yes, Majesty?"

Iracebeth was still smiling. "Stayne, do you remember the Masquerade?"

Ilosovic felt an alarm go off in his head. He shrugged. "You had so many before the King died; I cannot be expected to keep track of all of them."

"This was the last one. You remember, Lady Sullivan performed."

Ilosovic felt his mouth go dry. "I….suppose I remember her. Why do you ask?"

Iracebeth gave him a coy smile, and he had to fight back a wave of nausea. "Well, you did seem rather….drawn to her. But that's not true, right? I'm the only one you love, right?" She fluttered her lashes at him, and he winced, and then turned on the charm that never failed on her.

"Majesty, you are the only woman for me. No other will ever take your place, I promise. Do not listen to the vicious gossips of the Court. They are merely jealous fools who do not realize what a wonderful Queen you are. I will admit that I did find Lady Sullivan's voice most pleasant, but that is all."

Iracebeth was still skeptical. "You did seem a bit lost in thought after she left."

Ilosovic kissed her hand. "Majesty that was merely the effects of a very long day. I had been up since daybreak, after all."

Iracebeth smiled at him, coddled, and Ilosovic found himself marveling once more at her gullibility. "My mind is at ease, Stayne. You may go."

He bowed and left the Throne Room, feeling as always that he had dodged an axe blade.

'Still, a false reassurance is better than having none at all to give her.'

He just prayed that she would never be able to figure out the depths of his fascination with Lady Sullivan.


	2. Chapter 2 Night Time Musings

Between the Lines

**Story Two:** _**Night Time Musings**_

**Time Line:** _Knave of My Heart_ (about Chapter 5)

**Character:** Alannah.

Alannah propped herself up on her elbows, eyes fixed on Ilosovic's sleeping form. She had been a bit surprised at his plea to her, but the surprise quickly vanished to be replaced by sympathy and pity for the man lying next to her. Had he ever once received simple kindness from anyone? Had anyone ever looked at him with anything except hatred, pity, and disgust? Did they see only the Knave, and ignore Ilosovic Stayne?

She had a feeling that many had. To many Underlanders, he was the ruthless assassin and torturer that had served the Red Queen and his own interests. They could not see what she had seen that night at the Red Castle-that this man sleeping next to her, his arm draped across her waist as if to reassure himself she would not vanish, this man who was the source of many evil gossips, was a complex person.

Alannah was not ignorant of many of the more vicious rumors regarding the way Ilosovic treated women, and that had given her pause. But he had looked so terrified and ashamed after his nightmare and tearful confession to her that she relented, and his sigh of relief and thanks had cemented her belief that the rumors were complete and utter rot.

She decided to save more philosophizing for the morrow. Right now she just wanted to sleep. She moved so she was lying with her head on his shoulder, and after a few short moments was asleep.

She didn't wake when Ilosovic pulled her tight against his body, murmuring happily in a pleasant dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Her Protector

Between the Lines

Story Three: Her Protector

Time Line: Knave of My Heart (Ch. 10)

Character: Ilosovic

Ilosovic pulled Alannah close as she sobbed into his shoulder, fuming with hatred for Maxwell. That piece of shukm had stolen her innocence from her! He knew that he had a reputation for being a Lothario, but the one line he never crossed was forcing himself on an unwilling woman. That was an unforgivable crime in his mind, and he vowed that one day Maxwell would pay.

Ilosovic had felt many emotions since he first saw Alannah, from desire to lust to gratitude for saving his life, but the emotions he felt now overshadowed all of them. Love and protection.

He had sworn by Time Himself that nothing would ever happen to her, and he meant to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Calming the Hatter

Between the Lines

**Story Four:** _Calming the Hatter_

**Time Line:** Chapter 14 of Knave of My Heart

**Characters:** Tarrant, Alice, and Mirana.

As soon as Alannah left the dining hall, Tarrant turned to Mirana, his eyes orange. "Mirana, I have held my tongue while Lady Alannah was here, but I cannae stay silent any longer! How could you be so foolish as to allow that shukm juggling pilger lickering Stayne to come within ten feet of yer castle? ! Do ye not know what he has done while in the employ of yer sister? ! How do ye know that he is not using Lady Alannah as a pawn in his game? !"

Alice looked over at him. "Tarrant, did you see the way he looked when you were talking to Alannah? Did you see how hurt and jealous he looked? Somehow I think that if she was merely a pawn to him he would not have left so abruptly. I never thought I would say this, but I feel a bit sorry for Stayne."

Tarrant scoffed, and Mirana sighed. "Tarrant, I understand your hesitation, but I do know what I am doing. I was just as surprised as you to discover that Stayne had been rescued from the Outlands."

Tarrant crossed his arms. "That's all well and good, but how do you know that he won't cast aside Lady Alannah and try to go after Alice, like he did before?" His eyes reddened. "Because if he does, I will kill 'im."

Alice placed her hand on his arm. "Tarrant, he didn't go after me. All he did was push me against the wall. He never tried anything else." Tarrant gave her a look of disbelief, and she smiled softly. "I'm telling the truth, Tarrant."

Mirana took a sip of her tea. "When I arrived at Lady Alannah's cottage last week, no one was more surprised than I when she admitted that she had been harboring Ilosovic. I thought perhaps he was forcing her to care for him. But it soon became clear that she was caring for him of her own free will. They also seemed to be quite in love. Did you know that Ilosovic told me he was forced to work for my sister?" Tarrant shook his head, and Mirana smiled grimly. "She gave him the choice of serving her or dying on the execution block. What would any of us do?"

Alice frowned. "He had to choose between a painful death or a damned life. There is more to this man than meets the eye. Tarrant, do you think you could at least try to tolerate his presence?"

Tarrant gripped his tea cup, fuming, then gave a great sigh and nodded. "I suppose, if only for his Lady's sake. I would like to be friends with her, and if she really cares for him, then it would be best if I try to be civil while in his presence."

Mirana and Alice exchanged looks of relief.


	5. Chapter 5 Realizations

Between the Lines

**Story Five:** _Realizations _

**Time Line:** Chapter 16 of Knave

**Characters:** Tarrant and Ilosovic

Tarrant sheathed his claymore and went into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat before setting out on the search once more. When Mirana had asked him to lead the search team, Tarrant had not even hesitated. Whatever his feelings for Stayne were, he had quickly come to think of Alannah as an honorary sister.

The cook fixed him a piece of bread and butter, and he munched it as he walked down the corridor, his feet leading him on a meandering path. He wasn't even aware he was going into the Throne Room until he entered. Tarrant sighed at the sight of Stayne sitting on the steps before the throne, his eye fixed on the open door. A tray of food sat in front of him, unnoticed and uneaten.

Tarrant walked over and picked up the tray, his nose wrinkling at the sour smell of the cheese. He was about to take it into the kitchen when Stayne spoke in a dull voice. "Have you ever been in love?"

Tarrant blinked, a bit shocked. "Yes, why?"

Ilosovic looked up at him, and Tarrant felt a stab of pity at the hopeless look in his eye. "I never have. I love her, Tarrant. I don't think I realized just how much until now. The thought that that evil piece of shukm has her….I am doing my best to not go Mad, but it has been nearly two days, and no answer. I feel so helpless!" He sobbed, burying his face in his hands, and Tarrant set the tray down and then did something that shocked him.

He sat next to Ilosovic, and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing in a friendly manner. Ilosovic looked over at him, and Tarrant gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll find her, Stayne. I know it."

"I hope so, because if we don't…." he let his sentence trail off, and Tarrant frowned in sympathy.

"You know, Alice was right about you. There is more to you than meets the eye."

Ilosovic glared at him. "I've been saying that for years, Hightopp."

Tarrant rolled his eyes and stood. "Yes, well….I should continue the search. If there's any news…"

Ilosovic nodded. "Any news would be welcome. Good luck, Hatter."

"Thank you, Knave."

Stayne threw his cheese at him, and Tarrant neatly dodged it, and then exited the Throne Room.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Punishment

Between the Lines

**Story Six:** _Just Punishment _

**Time Line:** Chapter 17 of Knave (last one in this story)

**Characters:** Ilosovic and Lord Maxwell

After Tarrant left with Alannah, Ilosovic turned to the sniveling and shivering Maxwell. "Strip."

Maxwell gawped at him in shock and confusion, and Ilosovic walked over and slapped him hard across the face. "I am not going to repeat myself, Maxwell. Strip!" Maxwell continued to gawp, and Ilosovic brought his sword down on Maxwell's back. "NOW!"

Maxwell shivered, and then began to strip. "What…are you going to do to me?"

Ilosovic gave him a smile that would have sent the Devil running in terror. "You'll find out. Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to….violate you. Hurry up!" Maxwell shook, and finished stripping. He held his arms close to his body, teeth chattering in the freezing cold air. Ilosovic grinned. "Well done. Now, get against the wall and spread your arms out."

Maxwell took a step back, and then lunged forward, trying to make for the door, and Ilosovic grabbed his arm, twisting it until he heard a bone snap. Maxwell howled in pain, and Ilosovic slammed him hard against the wall. "I can see that you do not understand simple instructions. Very well, I will do it myself." He yanked Maxwell's arms up, fastening the cuffs to each wrist, and then stood back. "Yes, that will do quite nicely, I think. You know, you are lucky in a way."

"How?"

Ilosovic chuckled. "Well, normally, with a rapist piece of shukm like you, I would take my time; make sure that you suffered agony for hours before finally killing you. But every minute I am here is one minute I am not with *MY* Lady. So, I am going to have to let time and the cold room do the job."

Maxwell gulped. "You…you're just going to leave me shackled to the wall?"

Ilosovic gaped at him in surprise. "No, of course not!" He came forward, looking Maxwell over. "Hmmm, you are rather puny in size, but I think I can manage."

Maxwell gasped. "Manage…" A scream of pain tore from his lips as Ilosovic castrated him with one neat stroke. He shrieked at the sight of his blood sluggishly flowing down his legs.

Ilosovic giggled madly, then came forward and stroked Maxwell's cheek almost tenderly. "It should take you about seven hours to bleed to death. I do wish I could stay and watch, but there is someplace I need to be. But to show you that I am not completely without mercy, I will arrange it so you don't have to see your death." With that, he plunged his gloved thumbs deep into Maxwell's eyes, grinning when he heard them burst. Maxwell's screams redoubled, and Ilosovic laughed.

"No one can hear you, Maxwell!" He removed his thumbs and wiped his hands on Maxwell's chest, then stepped back and admired his handiwork. "As I said, I would love to be able to take my time, but this is quite nice as well. Goodbye, Maxwell."

He exited the cellar, a satisfied smile on his face. Now, he had to make sure his love was safe.


	7. Chapter 7 Tarrant Takes a Chance

Between the Lines

**Story Seven:** _Tarrant Takes a Chance_

**Time Line:** Passages of Time

**Characters:** Tarrant/Alice

Tarrant ran as fast as he could through the white halls of Marmoreal, determined to find Alice and confess the depths of his feelings for her. His conversation with Alannah a few moments earlier had strengthened his resolve, and now all that remained was to find the woman he adored and tell her.

As he navigated the castle, a tiny doubt kept niggling at him. What if Alice didn't feel the same way? Worse, what if she only came back because she felt sorry for him? What if he told her his feelings and she laughed in his face, or worse-said that she was satisfied with just being friends?

His euphoric mood was starting to dissipate and he was on the verge of turning around and heading back to his Hat Shop when who should turn the corner and collide into him but the one person he both wanted to and dreaded seeing. "Alice! I have been looking all over for you!"

Alice grinned at Tarrant, and he felt his heart flutter. "Well, it seems that you have found me. You seem quite out of breath, Tarrant. Is there something on your mind?"

Tarrant nodded quickly. "Yes, there is. Alice, I was speaking to Alannah earlier, and she said I should tell you, but I am worried that if I do tell you what I want to tell you that you will not feel the same way, and I do not want to lose you as a friend, but if that is all you want, I will understand, but I have to take the chance to tell you, even if it does mean that you do not feel the same way…"

"Tarrant!" Alice laughed at his rambling. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Tarrant felt his brain lock up. He had rehearsed a grand speech in his mind, comparing her to his favorite 'L' words, and ending with the best L word of all, but now he had no clue how to proceed. "Well, I….that is, I….Oh Hell!" He grabbed Alice's shoulders, yanked her forward, and kissed her.

Alice blinked in shock, then sighed in happiness and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Tarrant.

After several Time-blessed moments, they reluctantly broke apart, and Alice grinned at him. "Tarrant Hightopp, were you perchance about to say you loved me?"

Tarrant beamed. "Yes."

Alice smiled. "Good, I was wondering when you would. I love you too, Tarrant."

Tarrant barely resisted the urge to Futterwacken.


	8. Chapter 8 Children and Hopes

Between the Lines

**Story Eight:** _Children and Hopes_

**Time Line**: A bit after _Time after Time_ ends.

**Characters:** Alice, Katarina, and Michael

Alice smiled as she watched Katarina and Michael Stayne playing on the parlor floor. The girl had just turned six, and her brother was nearly eighteen months. Alice had babysat Katarina Stayne before, but never had the chance to watch both children at once. Alannah had wanted to spend an evening alone with her husband, and had brought the children over a few hours ago.

Alice felt tears prick her eyes as she watched the Stayne children play. She loved Alannah dearly, but there were times when she felt a wave of jealousy that she had two such beautiful children.

Tarrant came from a large family, she knew, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to carry on the Hightopp name. Yet every time they tried, nothing came of it. Alice had nearly despaired, but Tarrant had taken her in his arms and reassured her that she was still young, and there was plenty of time left to try.

Katarina looked up from playing peek a boo with her brother as Alice sighed. "What's wrong, Aunt Alice?"

Alice smiled. "Oh, nothing. I'm just…thinking."

Michael toddled over to her. "Up!" He stretched out his arms, and repeated his command, and Alice laughed and picked him up. Michael giggled and tugged on her hair. "Up!"

Alice gently extracted her hair from his fingers. "You're already up, Michael!"

Katarina giggled and sat next to Alice. "That's his new favorite word. He's been driving Mum and Dad mad. Haven't you, Michael?"

"Up!"

Alice and Katarina laughed. Michael giggled and bounced in Alice's lap, trying to grab a hold of her hair so he could gnaw on it. Katarina snuggled up to her, yawning. "Aunt Alice, tell us a story."

Alice thought for a moment, than began to tell the story of Snow White. As she spoke, she noticed Katarina was blinking hard, trying in vain to stay awake. Michael was sound asleep, his drool soaking her shoulder. Alice sighed and shifted so she was a bit more comfortable, and wrapped her arm around Katarina, who snuggled up to her before falling asleep.

One day, she vowed to herself, she would be doing the same with her children.


	9. Chapter 9 A Tea Party Proposal

Between the Lines

**Story Nine:** _A Tea Party Proposal_

**Time Line:** _Misadventures in Overland_ (before the epilogue)

**Characters:** Tarrant/Alice and Ilosovic/Alannah

Tarrant looked over the Tea Tables, fretting. "Oh, this is terrible! There's a tiny tear on the right hand corner of the middle table! I shall have to take off all the tea pots and saucers and replace the cloth! And Alice will be here any minute!"

Ilosovic, who was helping Tarrant get everything ready for his surprise for Alice (Tarrant would not say what it was, but Ilosovic would eat his eye patch if it was anything but a marriage proposal) gave his friend a look of bemusement. "Tarrant, Alice did not fall for you because you had perfect table cloths. Besides, is this not the Mad Tea Party?" Tarrant nodded reluctantly, and Ilosovic grinned. "Then I doubt Alice will mind if the table linens are not perfect. After all, her Hatter most assuredly is not!" He ducked the scone Tarrant tossed at his head.

"Very amusing, Ilosovic. I'm about to die of nervousness, and you are twisting the knife."

Ilosovic sighed and leaned against the Windmill. "Mate, when I proposed to Alannah my heart was beating so fast I'm surprised she didn't hear it. I thought for sure I would make a complete bollocks of everything." He grinned at a movement on the road. "And speaking of which, here come our ladies."

Tarrant went whiter than normal and spun around, grinning at Alice and Alannah. "Hello Alannah thank you for bringing Alice here, I do wish that I could ask you and Ilosovic to stay, but this is a private party, thank you for your help though, do come by and visit again!" As he babbled, he was steering Alannah and Ilosovic away from the tables.

Alannah laughed. "Tarrant, we're going! There's no need to push!" They walked a bit down the path, then came to a silent agreement and hid behind a tree so they could watch the goings-on. "Five quid says he Futterwackens when she says yes."

Ilosovic grinned. "Agreed."

They turned their attention to the couple. Tarrant led Alice over to her seat, and then sat in his chair at the head of the table, smiling a bit nervously at her. "Tea?"

Alice smiled and extended her cup. "Yes please." Tarrant poured her a cup, and she took a sip before talking again. "It is a bit odd, being the only person here. I'm so used to Thackery and Mally throwing things." She saw the sad look in Tarrant's eyes, and smiled. "But I have to say, I rather like this. The mother and father to be having a quiet moment together."

Tarrant's eyes changed to a soft purple. "Father to be. Alice, you have no idea how frabjous it is to hear those words coming from your mouth. I could not be a happier Hatter. Well, that is not exactly true. There is something that will make me the happiest Hatter there ever was." He grinned madly. "But first, let's have some sandwiches and tea!"

Alice laughed. "Tarrant, you are truly Mad. I do love you. But I just wish I knew what was going on. All Alannah would tell me was that you had something planned."

Tarrant sipped his tea. "I do, and as I said, I'll tell you when you finish your tea. Drink up!"

Alice frowned at him and took a final sip of her tea. Something clanged against the cup, and she looked down, her eyes going wide in astonishment. There was a ring nestled in the bottom of the cup. Alice blinked at it, and then looked over at Tarrant. "Tarrant?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"There's a ring in my tea cup."

Tarrant gave her a look of mock surprise. "Is there?" Alice nodded, and he grinned. "Well, hadn't you better take it out?"

Alice nodded, and then took it out, drying it on her kerchief. The ring was a simple one, a gold band with a small emerald set above it. Alice thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a few moments before she realized what type of ring it was. "Tarrant, this…is an engagement ring."

He nodded, then knelt in front of her. "Alice Kingsleigh, I love you more than any words could say. I have wanted to ask you this ever since you returned to me-I mean to Underland-but never had the courage." He took a breath, and looked up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Alice blinked back tears of happiness. "Tarrant Hightopp, it is about time you asked me! Of course I will!"

Tarrant beamed so widely Alice feared his face would split in two. "OH FRABJOUS DAY! CALLOO! CALLAY!"

With that, he began to Futterwacken, much to the amusement of Alice.

Alannah turned to Ilosovic, smirking. "You owe me five quid."


	10. Chapter 10 A Mad Wedding

Between the Lines

**Story Ten:** _A Mad Wedding_

**Time Line:** _Misadventures in Overland_

**Characters:** Alice/Tarrant, Ilosovic/Alannah, Mirana, Thackery, Mally, Chessur.

Tarrant smoothed down the lapels of his purple jacket for the seventeenth time, glancing nervously towards the palace doors and wringing his hands. He was standing in one of the large gardens of Marmoreal, dressed in his finest, his Hat perched upon his hair-which he had tried and failed to tame. This was it. This was the day his wildest and most wonderful dreams came true. He would finally be marrying his Alice. If only he could stay still! He heard a low chuckle nearby, and turned to glare at Ilosovic. "Will you stop laughing?"

Ilosovic grinned, shaking his head at the nervous Hatter. "Sorry, mate. I do know how you feel, believe me. Just take a deep breath and try not to gawp when Alice comes walking down the aisle." He laughed. "Well, at least not too much."

Tarrant shot him a glare, and then turned his attention back to the palace doors.

Inside, Alice was just as jittery and nervous. She held her bouquet of flowers tightly in one hand and kept twisting her skirt in the other. Tarrant had made the dress for her right after she accepted his proposal, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. The dress was a deep blue, with lace around the collar and cuffs. The skirt went down to her ankles, and best of all, it was made to be worn without a corset, which was a great comfort to her. The last thing she wanted was to squish her baby.

Alannah and Mirana had spent a few hours before the wedding braiding small blue and white flowers into Alice's blond hair. Mirana had remarked that Alice looked like a lovely nymph.

Alannah, who was acting as Matron of Honor, peeked 'round the corner. "Alice, Mirana's just signaled the musicians to start playing the Wedding March. Are you ready?"

Alice went pale for a moment, but then took a deep breath, nodding. "I am."

Alannah grinned. "Good."

Tarrant watched as the doors opened, and his jaw hit his shin as a vision in blue and white walked towards him. Alice looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. There was something about the dress that made her look wonderfully feminine. He had slaved over that dress for three weeks, wanting to make sure that it was perfect for his Alice. It seemed that he had succeeded beyond his wildest expectations. He knew that he would never be able to make a dress that surpassed it. He continued to gawp as Alice came to stand in front of him, a slight smile on her face. "A…Alice….you look…gorgeous." He smirked at her, going into his Scots burr. "Ah could eat yah up right naow, my love."

Alice blushed. "Let's get married first, Tarrant." She gave him a devil smirk of her own. "Then later, you and I can have our own little….tea party."

Alannah giggled wickedly from her spot next to Ilosovic, and he glared sideways at her and clamped his hand over her mouth, gazing over at Mirana. "Please pardon my wife; she has a dirty min…ow!" He removed his hand. "You bit me!" He gave her a mock hurt look and sucked on his finger.

Alannah giggled. "I have a dirty mind? Shall I tell the soon to be newlyweds what you and I get up to some nights?"

Mirana cleared her throat. "Yes, as fascinating as that sounds, we are here for a reason. If I might be allowed to conduct the Ceremony?" Alannah and Ilosovic nodded, and she shook her head in amused exasperation before turning her attention to a giggling Alice and Tarrant. "Dearly Beloved…"

She was interrupted by the sounds of a mad scramble, and burst out laughing when Mally and Thackery, followed closely by Chessur, came barreling 'round the corner, looking rather out of breath. Mally was the first to speak. " 'ave we missed the wedding?" Mirana shook her head, still laughing, and Mally beamed. "Wonderful! Thackery, I told ya we'd make it on time!" She ran over to Alannah. "You're tall, give me a budge up." Alannah laughed and lifted Mally onto her shoulder so she could watch. Ilosovic, who still didn't fully trust the little mouse, looked a bit nervous.

Chessur found a spot in a tree, and Thackery sat in the middle of the aisle-until a glare and nudge from Chessur made him move.

Mirana giggled. "Well, since everyone seems to be here, I'll continue. We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in the bonds of marriage. This marriage is important not only for the two that are being wed but for the rest of Underland as well. Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsleigh come from different worlds, yet from the start Fate decreed that they should meet. When they first met, Alice was a little girl. When they met again, Alice was busy trying to be a Queen, and a little too foolish to realize that Hatta was indeed Tarrant."

Alice blushed. "I was seven and a half!"

Mirana smiled, and then continued. "The third time, Alice had been Called back to fulfill her duties as Champion of Underland, with Tarrant as her guide and protector. I must admit we were a bit worried when she returned to Overland, as Tarrant had grown quite close to her, but fortunately he did not retreat into Madness."

Alice looked over at Tarrant. "You didn't? What did you do while I was gone?"

Tarrant smiled softly at her, his eyes light lavender. "I waited. I knew deep in my heart that you would come back, no matter how long it took you. I believed, Alice. That's how much I love you." Alice blinked back tears of happiness.

Mirana smiled. "Now, we come to the important bit. Tarrant Hightopp, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to honor, love, cherish, and hold, from this day forward until death shall you part?"

"I will, with all of my mad heart."

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you take this man to be your wedded husband, to honor, love, cherish, and hold, from this day forward until death shall you part?"

Alice could not keep the tears from flowing. "I will, with all of my heart."

"Then by the power vested in me as Queen of Underland, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tarrant beamed and kissed Alice so hard he lifted her off her feet.

Alannah swiped tears from her eyes, and then blinked as she heard a strange sound coming from nearby. "Mally? Are…are you _**blubbering? !"**_

The Dormouse was indeed blubbering, her tears landing on Alannah's dress. "Yes, but if ye whisper one word I'll stab ye!" she whispered fiercely, and Alannah bit back a grin and nodded.

Thackery was celebrating the best way he knew how-he was happily throwing anything he could get his paws on. Luckily, this only consisted of clumps of flowers, and they did not fly as far as teacups and saucers.

Tarrant and Alice finally came up for air, and Mirana beamed. "Might I present Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp?"

The cheers filled the Garden.


	11. Chapter 11 First Words

Between the Lines

**Story Eleven:** _First Words_

**Time Line:** Right before _A Mad, Wonderful World_

**Characters:** Tarrant/Alice, Josiah and Arianna.

Tarrant took a sip of his tea, grinning as he watched Josiah and Arianna toddling around the lawn in front of the house. The twins had just turned eighteen months, and they both had the energy of a hundred Bandersnatches between them. Tarrant had taken to locking his workroom door when he wasn't using it-and many times when he was. Arianna had a knack for getting into her da's ribbons and bows, while Josiah just seemed to love knocking as many things over as he possibly could.

Alice came out onto the porch, a cup of tea in her hand. She sat next to Tarrant, the same wide smile on her face as she watched their children run around, babbling at each other. "Little darlings. Tarrant, do you think Josiah will start talking soon?"

Tarrant chuckled. "Course he will, lass. Give him time. All baibins talk when they're ready. It's not for the parents to be hurrying them along."

"What was your first word?"

Tarrant grinned. "My first word was mad." Alice laughed, her shoulders shaking, and Tarrant joined in. "Aye, even at a young age I knew I was gallymoggers. What about you, dear Alice? What was your first word?" Alice blushed and mumbled under her breath. "Sorry love, didn't quite get that."

"Bollocks."

Tarrant frowned. "No, I'm telling the truth."

Alice's blush grew deeper and she glared at her husband. "No, that was my first word. Mum and Dad were having one of his business partners over for dinner, and I was being passed around and petted. Mum asked me to say hi, and I…well….I blurted out that word instead. I thought Dad would die of laughter. Mum….she had this aghast look on her face. Meggie was giggling."

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned one year old. The word came out sounding like 'bowwox.' But Mum and Dad knew what I meant!"

Tarrant was laughing so hard his face was red. He put down his teacup so he wouldn't spill anything, and then went off into a fresh gale of howls. "My Alice, flaunting Society from the crib!"

Alice giggled. "Indeed I did!" She smiled wistfully. "Do you remember how proud you were when Arianna spoke?"

Tarrant beamed, nodding. Arianna had started talking a month ago. She had been watching her father sew on a button on his coat while he hummed his favorite song, and had suddenly giggled and blurted out "Bat!"

Tarrant had been overjoyed, and Arianna had been more than happy to repeat the word for Mummy. Alice had rewarded her with a cherry tart, much to Arianna's delight.

Josiah still hadn't talked, though, except for a few babbles, and Alice was a bit worried.

She felt something tugging on her skirts and looked 'round, grinning at Josiah. "Well, hello there darling. And don't you look like a little mud man. Your da worked hard on those clothes, you know." She hefted Josiah into her lap, mindless of the dirt, and he smiled at her. "Lad, I'm wondering if you're going to start talking soon." Josiah blatted, and she sighed. "Guess not."

"HAT!"

Alice gawped at him. "Josiah, did you just…?"

Josiah giggled, bouncing on his mummy's lap. "Heehee! Hat! Hat! Hat! Hat!"

Tarrant was beaming. "Alice…he's talking!"

Alice kissed Josiah over and over, laughing. "Oh, well done lad! Well done!"

Josiah giggled; glad he was able to make his mummy and daddy happy.


	12. Chapter 12 Comfort From a Queen

Between the Lines

**Story Twelve:** _Comfort from a Queen_

**Time Line:** Last Chapter of _Cracked_

**Characters:** Mirana and Alannah

Alannah couldn't sleep. The events of the day were still fresh and vivid in her mind, as was the horror and shame she felt. She had gone Mad, and if it had not been for Tarrant bringing her back from the abyss with the forceful reminder that her husband needed her help, she might have remained locked in the darkness of her mind for all time.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Ilosovic, and walked out into the hall, not sure of where she was going. The palace was dark and still, and the only sound was the echo of her footfalls on the tiled floors.

Her footsteps carried her towards Mirana's chambers, and she was a bit surprised to see a light shining under the door. Hesitantly, she knocked, and heard "Come in!"

Mirana looked up from the battle reports, surprise on her face. "Alannah! What brings you here?"

Alannah gulped. "I don't really know. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. My feet led me here. I think….I need some reassurance."

Mirana gestured for her to sit, then gave her a gentle smile. "I can guess what for. Alannah, what you did on the Chess Board saved Ilosovic's life."

Alannah snorted. "Yes, and then nearly caused it to end! Mirana, I didn't even care that he had been hurt at that point! I didn't even remember!" She breathed out a sob. "I'm so scared. What happens if I lose control again and end up hurting Ilosovic? Or worse, my children? !"

Mirana set aside the report and sat next to her, placing an arm around her. "You listen to me, Alannah. What you did today saved many lives. Humpty Dumpty was utterly insane, as well as being a coward. He fought and died like the coward he was. As for you losing control-my dear, we all have our darkness, and we have ways of beating it back. You have the love of your family and friends. Tarrant has Alice and his children."

"And you, Mirana?"

Mirana smiled. "Me? I have my people, my dear families, and occasional lapses of un-Queenly behavior!"

Alannah laughed, and then smiled at her Queen and friend. "Thank you, Mirana."

"You are most welcome, my friend. Now, you had best return to your husband before he wakes up and noticed you're missing."

Alannah left, and Mirana smiled before pulling a sheet of paper from underneath the report. 'I really should tell the carpenters to start working on this.'

_**Note: You'll find out what 'this' is next chapter! **_


	13. Chapter 13 A Room for a Birthday

Between the Lines

**Story Thirteen:** _Room for a Birthday_

**Time Line:** After _Cathaoir's Journey_

**Characters:** Alannah, Ilosovic, and Mirana

"Why am I blindfolded, again?" Alannah was feeling more than a little bewildered. Ilosovic had woken her that morning, wished her a happy birthday, and then told her to come to the palace with him for her present. She had protested that she had a two month old child to look after, and he assured her that Alice and Tarrant would be over in a few moments. Once they arrived, Ilosovic hauled his bewildered wife off to Marmoreal.

If Alannah thought her questions would be answered once they reached the palace, she was disappointed. Mirana had met them at the door, a dark blue blindfold in her hand. "Alannah, please put this on. We don't want the surprise spoiled." Alannah huffed, but obeyed, and Ilosovic led her through the halls.

He chuckled at the consternation in her tone. "Because, like Mirana said, we don't want the surprise spoiled. So relax, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

Mirana, who was walking on her left, laughed. "You'll see. It's just two more steps….Ah! Here we are."

Alannah heard a door open, and she was led into a darkened room. She inhaled, smelling fresh paint, sawdust, and something else she could not quite identify. "Can I remove this infernal blindfold yet?"

Ilosovic chuckled. "In a few moments, my love." He crossed the room, and Alannah heard the swish of curtains being opened. Warm sunlight landed on her bare arms, and she heard a bird singing. Ilosovic came back to her, and in one flourish removed the blindfold. Alannah blinked against the bright light, and then gave a shriek of joy as the room came into focus.

She was standing in the middle of a large infirmary. There were twelve beds arranged against the far right wall, and a large window on the left wall looked out onto the waterfall. There was a giant medicine cupboard made of oak(with vials, bottles, mortars, and pestles of every shape and size) up against the wall right in front of her, and a beautiful dark mahogany table for mixing potions, salves, and balms. "I love it!"

Mirana laughed. "I thought you might. Bandages and things like that are in the cupboard as well. If you like, I can also arrange for one of the younger Courtiers to serve as your Assistant."

Alannah nodded absently as she took in the Infirmary. "Mirana, what was this before?"

"Believe it or not, this was one of my studies. But I hardly ever used it, and it was becoming dusty. I was wondering what to do with it, when Ilosovic came to me with a most wonderful proposition. It seems that he wanted to give his wife something spectacular for her birthday, but he wasn't sure what it should be. We put our heads together, and came up with this. It took nearly four months to complete, and we had to make sure you didn't suss on to what was happening."

Alannah giggled, looking over at Ilosovic. "So that's what happened to all my empty bottles and vials! I thought I had lost them."

He chuckled. "Well, some Mirana donated. The mortar and pestle are from a shop in Witzend, though. Cost me nearly four quid, too, so don't wear them out too quickly."

"I'll try." Alannah laughed. "You know, I think I may be the first person to get a room for their birthday."


End file.
